Undecided
by Bamboo
Summary: Yaoi/Shonen ai. Chapter 4! ^^; Sorry it took so long minna...
1. Nuriko Specials and Rants

Disclaimer and such: all right, it's 4 in the morning and I was listening to a Papa Roach song-Binge I believe-any my muse Sachiko stabbed me with a fork until I wrote a fic. So...here it is! It sucks please review anyway.   
  
FY is not mine. Don't sue, I spent it all at AX (on a shirtless Tasuki cel and a hurt Tasuki cel (Yuu Watase signed it!)and some yaoi DJ's)  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tasuki stared into the half-empty glass of steaming sake. How many had he had? Four? Five? Did it matter? No, not really. Nothing mattered anymore, assuming it ever had. The bandit let out a tired sigh and ordered another drink. A few more and he could forget everything. All his fucked emotions...and over a GUY nonetheless! Shit....  
  
"What can I get for you miss?"   
  
"...I'm a guy."  
  
"Aa, gomen nasai! What would you like sir?"  
  
"Ano...one part paichu, three parts laochu, and four parts shoukouohu kudasai."  
  
"That's some pretty strong liquor-"  
  
"I know."  
  
The bartender shrugged and started mixing the drink. Tasuki allowed himself a small glance at his fellow seishi, just to confirm his suspicions. Nuriko apparently hadn't noticed him and was looking blankly down at the counter top, shaking lightly.  
  
"Bad day?"   
  
Nuriko's voice was quiet.  
  
"Please don't talk to me."   
  
Tasuki smirked and swallowed the remainder of his sake with a grimace. He was starting to feel a little better about, well, everything.   
  
"One part paichu, three parts laochu, and four parts shoukouohu. Can I get you anything else?"   
  
"Iie, I'm fine. Arigato."   
  
The ex-cross dresser picked up the glass delicately and downed its contents without taking a breath.   
  
"May I have another?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
By this time, everyone's favorite redhead was more then a little tipsy and had begun to hum to the music in his head. Such a pretty song...if only he could remember where he had heard it....  
  
Much to Tasuki's surprise, Nuriko started humming along with him. Encouraged and grinning, the seishi began to sing the words under his breath.   
  
Nuriko laughed softly and gave him a gentle punch on the arm that would eventually turn into a bruise.  
  
"Baka ne...I'm in a bad mood, stop cheering me up." The smile melted off his face and he turned back to the Nuriko Special in front of him.   
  
"Well are y'gonna fuckin' tell me what's wrong?"   
  
"...Iie."   
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeasssssseeeeeeee?"   
  
"Not only a baka but a drunk one at that...go back to the palace Tasuki-kun."   
  
"But..." A cute fanged pout formed on his face. "Aho!"   
  
Nuriko was on his third Special.   
  
"Insulting me? Che. Everyone else does why not you too..."   
  
Tasuki smirked again. So THAT was what it was about! It was more then a little satisfying to know what the problem was, even if it pained him to see Nuriko upset in the smallest way. The mentioned seishi flipped his long purple braid over his shoulder and rested his chin on his palm as he took another drink.   
  
"What am I even talking about, you insult me all the damn time...kuso...y'probably do it the most. The irony, my life is run on irony. And then the Hokkan trip-yeah that'll be a load of fun. I won't even get time to myself, and with my luck I'll end up sharing a room or something with Miaka and Tama-chan. Then they'll make me feel worse by getting all...sweet and stuff with no regard to the fact that I don't have anyone and...." Nuriko rambled on. Tasuki listened, hanging on every word the intoxicated object of his secrete affection said. He was so beautiful when he ranted and got all flushed.  
  
Nuriko had stopped talking and was currently fishing mon and ryu out of his pockets.   
  
Tasuki frowned. "Are y'leavin' me?"  
  
"Hai I...I shouldn't stay here anymore. Besides, I'm out of money." His voice was quivering as he put half the coins on the counter and the rest back in his coat.   
  
"Oh...alright...oyasumi Nuriko...."  
  
"Jaa."   
  
Tasuki watched the older boy walk out before he turned around and ordered a Nuriko Special for himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be continued? It depends on what you want.  
  
-Bamboo  



	2. The Walk Home

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer: I still don't own FY. It is still not mine. If I owned it, then I would not have to write a disclaimer! Therefor, i do not have any right to say it is mine! BWAHAHA! Er, gomen.  
  
This fic is Yaoi/Shonen ai--possibly lime-ish in later chapters. Yaoi is a MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIP AS IN TASUKI/NURIKO KISSING, MAKING OUT, ETC! Thank you.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nuriko sneezed, something he was in the habit of doing when he was drunk. Not that he was, but it was nice to pretend. He'd gotten very good at pretending. Was that a good thing? Hai, hai, sou desu. How stupid to think otherwise. People hate you when you don't dance the dance and play they game.  
  
The walk back to the palace was nice, a bit chilly, but nice. There was enough alcohol in his system so that the cold didn't bother him very much.  
  
"What am I going to do...."   
  
The question had seemed much more pressing before the failed summoning of Suzaku. However, it was still something to think about. Nuriko gave a small, exasperated grunt and folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"What AM I going to do...."  
  
After it was over...there was no way he could stay at the palace. That would be too awkward. He couldn't go home, not after "dishonoring" his family so much...and the thought of living out the rest of his miserable life as a hermit or something was not very appealing. Maybe he could just start a little business-not in the capital but maybe in another, smaller city. And farming was always a possibility, but buying the land would be difficult and as much as he hated to admit it, Nuriko knew next to nothing about farming.  
  
"Maybe I'll become a bandit..."   
  
A small giggle escaped his lips at the thought of himself running around doing bandit-ish things with Tasuki. Not like the fact that Tasuki was a bandit had anything to do with it-he was just a baka! A bishonen-no not bishonen! Not bishonen at all....  
  
"Stupid, you love Hotohori-sama. Stop thinking about him like that! Even if heika doesn't love you back, you still love him! Hai! You do!" Nuriko stomped his foot to emphasize his point.  
  
"Kourin deserves the best, and the best is Hotohori."  
  
She deserves the best....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  



	3. Morning

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, etc. You know the drill. PLEASE REVIEW! At least I post the chapters quickly! I realized after I had written this chapter that Tasuki should have a hangover demo...*shug*  
I guess he's just special. ^^;  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sunlight streamed through the cracks in the closed curtains and into the darkened room, dancing off floating specks of dust and making the soundly sleeping shichi seishi's hair look like flames. The said boy pulled a pillow over his face and emitted a low groan.  
  
"Fucking...sun...."  
  
Why did he have a room the faced east? It had to be a conspiracy of some sort, they wanted him up at the fucking crack of dawn for some evil plot! Asses...  
  
A loud knock followed by an annoyingly cheerful, somewhat sarcastic, sing song voice roused him from his thoughts.  
  
"Ta-su-ki-channnnnn! Are you up? I'm coming in!" The door opened and an overly perky Nuriko appeared, silhouetted in the doorway.  
  
Tasuki struggled to focus his eyes. How could he be so awake...?  
  
"Uhhg?"   
  
Nuriko frowned. "Did I wake you up ba-ka?"  
  
"Mmph...."  
  
"I guess that's a no, ne?" He laughed. "Well, I'll leave you alone in a second, but I have to ask you something."  
  
"Nmmphg? Aho..."   
  
Nuriko smirked and attempted to stifle a giggle. "Aho? Something intelligible at least." Another laugh.   
  
"Anyway, I was wondering if you're doing anything tonight."  
  
Tasuki was instantly more awake, and every hentai thought imaginable was whirling around his head.   
  
"N-nani?"   
  
Nuriko was apparently unaware of the reaction and continued.   
  
"Well, the star festival is tonight, and no one wants to go with me. So would you like to come?" He smiled. "It's not fun by myself."   
  
Pushing the remainder of perverted fantasies into the back of his mind for later use, Tasuki managed a nod.  
  
"Sure, what the hell." He grinned. "Nothin' fuckin' better t'do."  
  
"Great! Now come on, get up."  
  
"...Yer gonna make me aren't ya...."  
  
"Hai."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  



	4. The Kiss

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Diclaimer: don't own it, don't sue.   
  
Sorry this chapter took so long and is so short...my muse went on vacation.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So did you have fun baka?"  
  
Tasuki grinned. He had a lot of fun actually, up until Miaka ran off. They spent two hours looking for her, and had finally run across Tamahome, who casually mentioned that he had met up with the miko and taken her home. The remainder of the evening had been...not romantic.   
  
"Yeah, I had fun."   
  
"Good."   
  
Nuriko yawned and put his hands behind his head. He was tired...it had been a long day. A long, unrewarding day. Sure it had been relatively fun, but somehow...somehow it felt like something that should have happened never did...  
  
"Did you have fun Nuri-chan?"  
  
He was so...so incredibly dangerous looking, Nuriko loved it. A bit of daring was needed in everyone's life, right? Right. The shock of orange-red hair offset his tanned skin in the most beautiful way, and the fangs! Oh those fangs would feel so erotically good in certain areas-  
  
"Nuri-chan!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Baka, never mind."   
  
Forcing himself to look at something else, Nuriko turned his gaze to the stars. Often, he'd look up and find all the constilations just to keep his mind off things. However...the small seishi's eyes kept wandering back to Tasuki....  
  
Maybe he should quit pretending. He'd stopped dressing for Kourin and acting like Kourin, perhaps it was time to stop loving for Kourin? And as much as he hated to admit it, Nuriko really did like the red haired baka....  
  
Before he knew it he was kissing him.  



End file.
